The Unknown Ring
by ChrisEspinosa
Summary: A new Halo Ring is discovered and Master Chief has to go and destroy it.


Espinosa 4

Christopher Espinosa

Mr. Denton

CP English 10

12 September 2012

The Unknown Ring

A fearsome warrior in a super suit, John-117, also known as Master Chief, is running through a fire fight. Master Chief and the UNSC (United Nations Space Command) had arrived at the planet Zinc after following the Covenant in slip-space travel. The planet Zinc was a complete war zone with Humans on one side and the Covenant aliens on the other. Chief ran with rifle in hand toward the Covenant aircraft, plasma bullets were flying past him along with grenades exploding at his feet. Being in this situation several times before, he is not scared at all. The onslaught is showing no mercy, as the aircraft is dropping more and more enemies. The only thing Chief is focused on is the aircraft. He has to get to it before it slip-space travels and blows up the whole planet.

Then, Chief is blindsided by an Elite. Elites are middle class ranks of aliens who are very elusive. The Elite held up his energy sword and just before stabbing Chief, the Elite's head was decapitated. One of the UNSC soldiers used an SRS99 sniper to do the job.

Getting up swiftly, Chief hops in a Falcon and heads toward the Covenant aircraft. He then dives out and climbs in just before it slip-space travels into the Milky Way galaxy. The Covenant drops a bomb, torching the planet Zinc with plasma. Although the planet was torched, Chief still had a chance to destroy the Covenant aircraft. Still inside the heart of the Covenant, Chief waits.

After a couple of days, he decides to search around the aircraft. He hops down from the crawlspace above. Looking down the long hallway light up with alien like lights, he starts forward with his trusty M6G Magnum in hand. He makes it up to sliding doors as they dramatically open. He takes a couple steps forward and looks down at the site in disgust. It looked as if he were above a dome filled with Covenant aliens. Chief listened for a little bit as he noticed a High Prophet he'd never heard of, The High Prophet of Faith. Like no other prophet, he spoke of a Secret ring that could still be activated. The aliens were going to use it to destroy all life. With power like this they could rule the whole universe.

As Chief turns around, an Elite grabs him by the chest lifting him up off his feet. The Elite, staring at him through the gold visor covering his eyes, took the Chief back through the doors and into the darkness. The Elite, using his energy sword for light explains, "It is I, Arbiter, from the arc." Arbiter explains to Chief more about the rings and how the covenant is planning to destroy all life for them.

The two devise a plan to wait until the aircraft reaches the ring and then they will follow the prophet to the control center of the ring and to have them malfunction. This will only allow a few minutes for the two to escape without getting blown up.

The Covenant aircraft reaches the ring known as Ring 4-3-4. After landing on the ring, the entire Covenant leaves the aircraft. Chief and Arbiter load up on ammunition and weapons from the Covenant aircraft and exit unseen. The land on the ring is a vast land with trees and forestry.

Heavily guarded by Covenant, they reach the control arc. Chief pulls out his SRS99 sniper rifle and rests it on the boulder in front of him. Arbiter activates his invisible camouflage and proceeds toward the enemies. Chief takes aim and begins firing away at the Covenant. The aliens immediately recognize where the shots are coming from but their numbers are dropping. The Covenant sends their weak first and marches forward toward Chief. Arbiter is behind enemy lines and killing one by one from behind. The slaughter continues until the brutes come out and spot Arbiter. Arbiter, not noticing the Brutes, is shot with a crystal like needle and falls to the ground. Chief sees it all happen and shoots all three of the Brutes' heads while running through the wave of the Covenant toward Arbiter. He uses grenades to blow his way through while taking plasma rounds to every part of his armored body. He gets to Arbiter and drags him to a portion of the forest while fending off the Covenant with a battle rifle.

Arbiter is bleeding his purple-like blood around the large needle in his left shoulder. Chief pulls the needle out and Arbiter starts bleeding more. The Covenant uses jackals to close in on their position. Chief throws Arbiter over his shoulder and moves swiftly but quietly through the forest back to the arc. He sets Arbiter down at the edge of the forest in a ditch. Arbiter tells Chief to go on and finish this.

Chief enters the arc while the Covenant is still in the forest. The first thing he sees is an odd looking yellow substance on the ground, but continues on. Chief enters the huge control room. It is full of dead Covenant. As he proceeds to the control panel he finds himself a Brute, the Prophet Faith, and a little boy who had been a slave to the aliens. Everybody knows that it takes a human's hand to activate the ring. As Master Chief sprints his way up to the control panel, the Brute forces the boy's hand on the key to activate the ring. Chief shoots at the Brute but he evades the shots and grabs the boy. The Brute holds a needle gun to the boy's head.

Faith begins to tell Chief he is too late and the ring is preparing to fire as they speak. He tells the Brute to kill the boy and then to finish Chief. Faith walks to the panel to prepare to fire the ring. Then the Brute puts a needle through the boys head and throws him aside. Furious and shocked, Chief unloads a whole clip at the brute, but he keeps coming. The Brute takes the giant hammer off his back and swings downward toward Chief. Chief rolls, evading the hammer. He jumps on the Brute's back taking a needle from his needler gun and drives it into the neck of the Brute. The Brute falls, hitting the ground with a thud.

As Chief turns he is hit by Faith and is dazed. With his blurred vision all he can see is the Prophet Faith with an energy sword gliding through his body by something, or someone. As Chief's vision is restored he realizes it is not an alien nor human, it's a species of monsters called the Flood. Chief crawls to the dead Brute and takes his needler. He then shoots the Flood and it falls, letting out a loud cry or screech.

Chief gets up and rips the key out; he then puts it in backwards and twists. The whole place starts flashing red and begins a countdown. He turns and looks in the distance, the loud screech the Flood let out called the whole entire army of them. Chief stands no chance against that many and as they approach he looks for anyway to get out. He looks everywhere as time is running out.

Just as Chief had given up hope, a UNSC drop ship flies through the giant glass window. Chief jumps in the back right as the flood get to the control panel. Chief is greeted by Arbiter and some ODST's (Orbital Drop Shock Troopers). The pilot flies as fast as he can out of the vicinity of the explosion. They look out into empty space at the ring as it blows into pieces, killing everything with it. The ring is destroyed along with the Flood and the Covenant.

Chief and Arbiter return home and are greeted by the whole marine corps. They receive medals and rewards for their service. After the party, Chief explains to the marines that he feels he is not needed anymore, and that he will be leaving to the UNSC Space Station to stay there until further notice. Chief gets in a UNSC aircraft along with Arbiter and slip-space travels to the UNSC Space Station.

After arriving, the Chief and Arbiter step out into the station and then into the Hibernation room. Master Chief walks over to the Hibernation Chamber and starts getting in. Arbiter asks Chief, "How long will you be in there?" Chief tells him he will stay in the chamber until he is really needed.

His last words to Arbiter are, "Wake me up when you need me."


End file.
